Adrik Thorsen
Adrik Thorsen was a 21st century Human man, considered to be one of the worst historical villains of World War III-era Earth. History Post-atomic horror In the 2060s and 2070s, Thorsen was a military colonel, wearing the same uniform as contemporary Colonel Phillip Green. Thorsen was absolutely ruthless in his methods - it's rumored he crushed a ration demonstration in Stockholm by deploying battlefield pulse emitters (meant to be used against armored soldiers), resulting in countless civilian injuries and deaths. Eventually, Thorsen ascended to lead the international Optimum Movement, a political organization centered on a belief in the survival of the Human race by removing those individuals who were weak or deformed in some way. In the years following Earth's first horrible era of nuclear weapons, radiation had indeed created a sizable percentage of the living Human race afflicted by some form of deformity, , or disease, especially as World War III led to the Post-Atomic Horror. Thorsen was a fervent believer in strengthening the Human race by euthanizing those he considered burdens and sterilizing those considered unfit to create superior offspring. In some ways, Thorsen's Optimum Movement had a similar agenda and methods when compared to Khan Noonien Singh's Great Khanate, which was also an international organization that sought political control of Earth by congregating nation-states through uprisings and surgical attacks on their leaders, but Khan's lot intended to use science to create a superior ruling class, rather than improving the race as a whole as Thorsen believed he could. Thorsen's methods were likened to those of Adolf Hitler and the Nazis due to his use of propaganda, control and extermination, although Thorsen was not practicing the Nazis' choice racism in promoting or terrorizing individual ethnicities. In the era of Zefram Cochrane's first warp drive experiments, Thorsen clandestinely assaulted New United Nations forces protecting scientists that developed spaceship technology in the WED Research Platform, acquiring an experimental inertial dampener test vessel that could speed him to in a short amount of time. At Christopher's Landing on Titan, Cochrane was being honored after returning to the Solar system after his first use of the warp ship to visit Alpha Centauri, where Cochrane became the first human to visit an extrasolar planet at Alpha Centauri B II. Thorsen, under the pretense of representing the Optimum during Cochrane's reception, intended to force Cochrane to give him all the warp drive development materials so that Thorsen's Optimum Movement could have exclusive use of the transportation applications and possible military uses of the superimpellor prototypes. Cochrane found out from Micah Brack that Thorsen intended to meet with him and left Titan, because of his dislike for the Optimums. Thorsen's Optimum ended up gaining a majority in the United Kingdom, leading the country to reform and giving Thorsen national leadership of the Optimal Republic of Great Britain in 2075. Victoria Station was renamed the Thorsen Central Hub, and the Emergency Measures Act of 2076 put arrest powers in the city in the hands of drug-addled Fourth World mercenaries hired by the Optimum party. Travel was heavily restricted, and the city's power supply was cut. Years later, Thorsen still hungered to best Cochrane and have the rights to his research. In the aftermath of the Kashishowa Station wormhole disaster, Thorsen had taken on the belief that there was the possibility of a warp bomb that could clear whole sections of Earth without radiation or combustion side effects affecting the environment. All of Thorsen's later encounters with Cochrane would center around his desire to have Cochrane develop the warp bomb for him. Showdown with Cochrane By 2078, Cochrane had begun the development of a colony on Centauri B II from his facilities on Titan. While visiting a conference on Luna, Cochrane risked a visit to Earth before he left the system to return to Centauri. On his agenda was a visit with an old colleague, John Burke, in London. To carry out this visit, Cochrane obtained false credentials from UN Intelligence. During their travel, Cochrane's car was stopped by Fourth World troops, leading John's granddaughter Monica to pilot through a checkpoint. Thorsen was aware of their travel, and intercepted them at their rendezvous point in the abandoned Battersea Stadium. John and Monica used concealed weapons to disable Thorsen and his team. John Burke was killed and Thorsen confronted Monica and Cochrane. In the fight, Cochrane fired a laser at Thorsen, blinding him in one eye. In retreat Thorsen's wounds made him ineligible to be part of the Optimum Movement, even as that organization's control faltered over the subjugated nations. As the Optimal nations fell apart, Thorsen fled into hiding, with a burning hatred for Cochrane over the attack. Thorsen would occasionally surface, hunting down Cochrane or one of his associates. In 2117, Thorsen killed Cochrane's wife, Monica, on Centauri B II, causing Cochrane to flee into space at an advanced age in order to die away from Thorsen's vengeance. Thorsen assumed that Cochrane would head for Earth, but Cochrane chose the opposite direction and went towards Gamma Canaris. Thorsen struck out after him, eventually finding himself in contact with the Grigari. The Grigari gave him the means to generate his crippled body with technological implants. Thorsen continued his search for the warp bomb. Bit by bit, nanotechnology replaced Thorsens dying tissue, eventually rendering him into a partially cybernetic monster with little of his original consciousness remaining, excepting a mad desire to destroy Cochrane and possess his secrets. Return from deep space When James T. Kirk discovered that Cochrane had survived death in space and been rejuvenated on Gamma Canaris 527, he filed a secret log entry tape on Luna, where the archivists had strict instructions as to the secrecy of his personal log. Thorsen's technological connections, however, had breached the security of the computer filing system, and had noticed the receipt of a secret data record marked with the phrase "Gamma Canaris", where he suspected Cochrane's escape had led. Stealing the contents of the log tape, Thorsen found Cochrane's home on Gamma Canaris 527. Acquiring an Orion mercenary force, Thorsen assaulted the Cochrane compound and took Cochrane captive, in the process hijacking a passenger liner, the City of Utopia Planitia as a cover to pay ransom money to his mercenaries, who now included a group of Klingons with battle cruisers. In the subsequent battle, most of Thorsen's fleet was destroyed, and Thorsen himself was presumed dead. In actuality, he survived - with his original human body long since dead - in the form of his consciousness within a completely mechanical Grigari body. Thorsen subsequently transferred his personality into a artifact, which he knew would eventually be found; by sheer chance, it was the crew of the which discovered the artifact and scanned it, causing Thorsen's personality to transfer into the ship's computer, and eventually into Lieutenant Commander Data. Eventually, Data's body was shut down covertly, and Thorsen's personality was put back into the artifact - which was subsequently beamed into space on wide dispersal, finally ending Thorsen's life. ( }}) category:humans category:humans (21st century) category:humans (22nd century) category:humans (23rd century) category:humans (24th century) category:colonels category:political leaders category:21st century births category:2366 deaths category:military personnel